


Bonding Over What's Missing

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: After losing everyone, Colleen reaches out to the mothers of her daughter's friends.





	Bonding Over What's Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).



Katie had left the phone numbers of Lance and Hunk’s parents. 

As if, somehow, she had known this would happen. 

At first Colleen did not want to call, fearing coming off as selfish— _I’m sorry but I’ve no one left_ —but Aleja opened her arms immediately and Sefina invited them both in, cooking a meal for them, to mutually comfort, to ponder and to weep, their three missing children. 

The company made it easy, and on days when it was hard, she knew where to turn. 

“We know,” they would say kindly into the embrace. “We know your pain, Colleen.”


End file.
